TRick or Treat
by Black Footed Ghost
Summary: Morty wanted to celebrate Halloween with Rick, broh. It's gonna get crazy in this one, broh.


Halloween Short

You'll have to let me know if this is has fun to read as it what to write. Also, I hope my writing isn't as shitty as it used to be.

Happy Halloween Ya'll.

TRick or Treat.

"Ge-ge-eez, Rick…" Morty stuttered; he was the short, skinny teenage boy with light brown hair in a buzz cut and a round face and he's major role in life was to protect his companion and grand father, by helping to hide his genius brain waves with his 'Morty' waves... He fiddled with his hands and pulled his arms close to his body, attempting and failing badly to hide from the new planet they were visiting this time. "Di-did we ha-have to come to this di-dimension? It's awfully scary."

"Geez, Morty. I thou-ughh-ght you wanted scary, Morty." Rick replied with a put-upon tone. He was the tall, old man with crazy grey hair, bolding patch and crazy genius mind that needed a questionably mentally challenged teenager, but in reality just wanted to enjoy a crazy as shit retirement with his family. Also, he was drunk as hell, broh. "You-you're really grabbing my balls with this one, Morty. Morty, i-it's Hallowe-eh-een. Yuh just gotta go with the flow Morty." Rick took a swig from his canister and pointed at Morty with narrowed eyes and drool flowing down his chin. He was drunk of his ass again and had taken Morty an a Halloween adventure.

"Uhh, uh, yeah, but, Rick… this-this is kinda pushing it beyond Halloween, Rick." Morty cried out as a tentacle reached out and wrapped around his ankle.

There were purple tentacles everywhere; the larger ones close to five stories tall and as thick as bus at the base. It's a world of tentacles, with suction cups pulling white puffs from the air, sucking them in and making them disappear with high pitched, drawn out screams. The ground was covered in fluffy white fur, mixed with iridescent gold scales. There was a rise and fall coming from the ground that suggested they weren't as alone as they might appear to be. The sky was an odd green color and the stars were moving about in fast streaks, almost like time as on fast-forward, but no light was coming their way anytime soon. The darkness was near and far. Morty might have liked it if not for the constant screaming and the tentacles reaching out to him.

Rick kept walking forward, oddly dodging the reach of the tentacles in a drunken weave and Morty was walking as close to his side as his could with Rick weaving about all over the place.

"Alright, Morty. Morty, Morty, Morty. We can leave as soon as we collect enough Milk-Mooney Puff dust. We gott-ugh do that at least, Morty. It's not like the atmosphere here is toxic."

"Oh, okay, Rick. But I thought we were doing some so kind of hol-holiday themed adventure today-err-tonight…" Morty said, eyes darting around. A tentacle reach out from the side and just about ripped his face off. "Oh, geez…"

"Baughh-" Rick burped and took another swig. "Morty, Morty, Morty. We gotta get this dust, for science, Morty. Not everything can be safe and happy like y-gugh-ur adventures Morty. Just because this is a Morty Adventure doesn't mean we can't do science stuff as well. You see Morty, you gotta take advantage of the situation to get ahead in life Morty."

Morty nodded as though he understood. "Oh, huh, okay Rick. So you want this white puffy dust stuff, for science, right?" He point at the little white puffs floating around them. "Oh and you saved this trip for today, because you knew I'd wanna to go somewhere scary. I get it Rick." He said with a small brave smile. He reached out a hand to grasp a small puff. "So we just gotta grab-"

"NO! Morty!" Rick yelled and tackled Morty to the ground before he could touch the puff with his hand. "Morty, do-do you know what you al-almost just did, Mor-rty!?" He sat up on top of Morty's torso, holding him down with his hands on shoulders. He stared down at the teenager, saliva flowing down his chin. "Morty, Morty, Morty! You can't just reach out and grab just one."

"Oh! Oh! Rick! Wha-what's wrong. Wha-what's gonna hap-happen to me, Rick!? Oh geez! I knew this was a bad idea." Morty freaked out, eyes bulging and looking all around at the small puffs still floating around like dandelion seeds in a light breeze.

"Morty! You gotta calm down, Morty. Morty, just calm down!" Rick said loudly, hastily talking over Morty's frantic raving. "Nothing's gonna happen Mor-ughh-orty. But we gotta get outta he-urrghh now, Morty. The Milk-Mooney Puffs are on to us-ughh now, Morty." He pointed out randomly at their surroundings.

"Oh, geez Rick. Huh, what da we do now, Rick?" Morty stared back up at Rick, he reached out and grasped Rick's lab coat, shaking him. "I don't wanna die Rick! You-you gotta get us out of here!"

Rick took a swig from this flask again. "Alright, Mo-ugh-rty. You got-ughh-ah listen closely, now, Morty." Rick said, jabbing a finger into Morty's chest.

Morty nodded his head quickly. "Yeah, huh! Wha-at is it, Rick!?"

"No-ughh! Morty, you gotta listen carefu-ughh-ly Morty! Morty, Morty, are you-ugh listenin' Morty?"

"Huh, yeah, Rick! What is it!? Geez, Rick, just tell me already!" Morty yelled out, glaring.

Rick leaned into Morty and with a straight face and… "Guhhaughh!" let out a great big belch into Morty's face. He stared at Morty with a blank face more a moment, eyes glazed over like a he'd just about passed out.

Morty just glared at Rick and waited for him to get his ass together.

"Right, Morty." Rick continued as though nothing happened. "Now that-that you're paying attention." He reached into his coat and pulled out his portal gun and pointed in Morty's general direction. "I-I wan-want you-ugh ta reach out and grab as many Puffs as you can in-ughh five seconds, Morty. Got that Morty!?" He reached out with his other hand and grabbed Morty's right wrist, pinning it down by his side, "Not yet! Morty! When I start the count down Morty!"

"Oh, geez, Rick… I don't know if I can do this! What if I can't reach them?" Morty freaked out again. "Wha-what are they gonna do to me?"

"Don't worry-ugh about it Morty! Just don't think about it! Ugghhh. I'm going to blast a hole in the ground at the end of the count and we're just gonna fall thou-ugh, Morty. Got that, Morty?!"

"Huh, yeah, sure Rick… ahh." Morty looked as though he didn't get it at all, but would do it anyway.

Rick pointed his portal gun more stable just to the side of Morty's shoulder. "Okay Morty, at the start of the count, you start grabbing as many as you can Morty. I-I'll open the-ugh portal at the count of five, al-ugh-right Morty."

"Uh, okay, Rick." Morty wiggled his arm out of Rick's grip and reached out with both hands. "Ready."

"One-ughhpp-"

Morty reached out and grabbed a small white puff. It let out a high-pitched screech. The ones around it started buzzing about, darting close to his hands and stinging his fingers. "Oww!"

"Two."

"Damn-it Rick!"

"Three."

"Oww! Rick-"

"Fou-ugh-r."

"-you knew this would-"

"Five. Alright Mo-urgh-ty, let's get out of here, Morty."

"-happen!"

A portal opened underneath Morty, casting bright green light across Rick's drunken, happy face. Rick grinned down at Morty as they fell through the portal into the garage and onto the cold hard floor. Morty saw the portal close above them.

"Damn-it! Rick!" Morty scrambled to get up from the floor and shook his hands out around him, shaking off the little puffs that had attached themselves to his fingers. They didn't let go so easily though and his hands looked like swollen white paws.

Rick stood quickly and followed after Morty. "Morty! Slow down Morty! You-ugh, gotta calm down Morty! Morty, Morty, Morty, just calm down!"

"No, Rick!" Morty turned toward Rick, but stopped shaking his hands around and held them out in front of Rick. "I'm not just calming down! You have to get these things off me. Now!" He glared up at Rick and shoved his throbbing hands in front of Rick's face.

"Oh-kay, Morty. Come over to my-ughh workbench, Morty." Rick grabbed him by the shoulder and walked him over to the table. He grabbed a gadget and sat Morty down on his stool. "Just put your hands here Morty."

Morty did as he was told and held still.

"You know, right. You're right, that was a scary Halloween trip."

Rick nodded. "Ughgh, hey Morty."

Morty looked up at Rick, eyes calm and much more relaxed than a minute ago.

"Hey! Hey, Morty! Trick or treat!" And he pressed a button on his gadget. Light flashed over Morty's hands. "And that's how I make Milk-Mooney Puff powder."

"OW!" Morty screamed. "Damn-it, Rick! That hurt!" Morty pulled his hands away from the workbench after the light faded and looked at his hands. They were red, but not disintegrated or hurt in any real way. There was a small pile of white powder left behind on the table.

"You see, Morty." Rick said confidently, the one hand on Morty's shoulder now patting him on the back. "Just don't worry about it."

FIN.


End file.
